Flat No leads packages, such as Quad Flat No leads (QFN), operationally couple integrated circuits to printed circuit boards. Conventional QFN packages include a semiconductor chip, a die pad upon which the chip is located, a plurality of bonding wires, a plurality of leads, and a package body. The bonding wires electrically connect the chip to upper surfaces of the leads. The lower surfaces of the leads are exposed outside the package body and used as external contacts for the QFN package. The leads are generally arranged in a perimeter array surrounding the chip so as to increase lead density. However, the chip is encapsulated by the package body, which is typically a material that has poor heat conducting properties. But, the chip generates heat during operation, and this heat must be dissipated to avoid degrading the chip's performance. Thus, heat dissipation is a critical issue for conventional QFN packages.